


Wayward Wolves

by HircinesHuntingGround



Series: Mother of Hunters [2]
Category: Elder Scrolls, Elder Scrolls Online
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-17
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:29:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 564
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27607660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HircinesHuntingGround/pseuds/HircinesHuntingGround
Summary: Adelina, the Mother of Hunters, forces her way to Nirn to save her hunters from a disease that wreaking havoc on them. She must traverse the harsh land of Skyrim and delve deep into the underground, into Blackreach, to save her wolves.
Relationships: Hircine (Elder Scrolls)/Original Female Character(s)
Series: Mother of Hunters [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2153961
Comments: 3
Kudos: 3





	Wayward Wolves

Hircine rubbed the bridge of his nose and sighed. “Adelina….” He looked over at his partner as she paced back and forth. She turned her head towards him and crossed her arms. Her dark hair billowed around her. Her dark eyes pierced straight through his. “I can’t just send you to Nirn.”

Adelina threw her hands up in the air. A huff of air left her throat.  _ ‘Our  _ **_Children_ ** _ sent a prayer and need our help.’  _ Her face scrunched up. He would send her to Nirn to hunt for creatures for the Hunting Grounds, but not to help their own hunters.

“And I can’t send you for every prayer like that. It was a mistake to allow you to listen to them. I knew you would overreact.” He sighed. “Not every prayer is genuine. And seeking my help… it shows they’re not worthy.”

_ ‘They are scared and alone. The Gray Host forced them down there. They are more scared of what is going on there than whatever wrath they can incur in you. Husband. They are scared of whatever illness is inflicting them. It is something unnatural. If it were something natural it wouldn’t affect them. Hircine.’  _ Adelina stared at him. She narrowed her eyes. She was not letting this go. Her hunters needed her. And she would save them. ‘ _ I am not asking for your permission.’ _

“But, you need me to open the portal?” Hircine looked her over. He wanted to groan aloud. He closed his eyes and ran his hands over his face.

‘ _ I could always go to Clockwork City. Our friends would get me there. I am asking you because you are my husband and these are also your children. I would rather go with your blessing than not.’ _

Hircine stood up from his throne and walked over to Adelina. He towered over her, despite her Nordic features. He reached out and ran his hand through her long dark hair. “What of the children you are carrying? Right now?”

Adelina leaned into his touch. ‘ _ You know I’ll be careful.’  _ She closed her eyes.

“That is not something I, nor you, can risk.” He trailed his fingers down her arm and onto her stomach.

_ ‘Salyn’s brother is there. And their comrades. I haven’t met them officially but they’re also friends of Vile’s wife. So, I won’t be alone in this endeavor.’ _

The Daedric Prince sighed heavily. Hircine leaned over, pressing his forehead against Adelina's. “I know you are going to run off on your own. I know you.” He put his hand on her face when she turned away. “Look at me.” She listened. “I cannot risk harm to you. Or our children.” He tilted her chin and sighed heavily. “If at any time it becomes too dangerous, you need to come back immediately. I mean it, Adelina.” He trailed his fingers through her hair. “And don’t you dare take any risks.”

Adelina nodded slowly. ‘ _ Yes. Okay. I promise. I won’t take any unnecessary risks.’ _

Hircine sighed heavily. “These hunters better be grateful to you.”

_ ‘They call me the Mother of Hunters for a reason.’  _ She smiled. She reached up and touched his face, trailing her fingers across the scars she left on him so long ago. She wrapped her hand around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss. ‘ _ Please open my portal to Skyrim. I’ll make haste, my Hart.’ _

**Author's Note:**

> Salyn belongs Searofyr https://archiveofourown.org/users/Searofyr/pseuds/Searofyr  
> Here is Salyn’s story  
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/27351172/chapters/66829903  
> And Salyn’s brother (Riacil) and company are in this story. Adelina is not mentioned as I decided that she would help with this quest after my friend finished. https://archiveofourown.org/works/27759859/chapters/67951822#main


End file.
